Wicked Games
by RobbieReyes'sGirl
Summary: Robbie is trying his best to keep the monster, the beast, the demon concealed. He was finally done with his business with Daisy and S.H.I.E.L.D all together. He now lived alone, trying to get Gabe back and trying to regain his life back. Selene's powers were becoming out of hand, and she needed to flee Oregon, fast. When the two clash, will love erupt between the two? Or Hell?
1. Chapter 1

The dark night was like any other. The occasional lights and shouts filled my ears along with the click of my boots.

Tonight, I was going to see him. The Ghost Rider. Rumors flowed all over L.A like an endless river. I was going to see him. If he was like they said he was, then he could help me.

My legs ached with each stride. I rode hard in my lessons, my horse and I panting after.

I kept my head down, my brown hair cascading down my shoulder. I ran my sweaty hands through the waves. I was nervous.

I approached the auto shop. The sign reading: _Canelo's Auto and Body._ I went through the gate. No one was there. Perfect.

Before I took off towards the sight where he was usually seen, I wanted one last look at the sweet ride.

Earlier today, while walking back from work, I heard a loud engine behind me. It growled as it cruised by me. A sleek, black Dodge Charger, a 1969 model, drove by me. It had a decent blower on its hood, with nice suspension in the back. It was beautiful. I couldn't get a glimpse at the driver, but I could have.

Ever since I discovered my powers, I have been trying preoccupy myself.

I had seen the Charger drive into here. I looked down at the gravel before stepping further. The gravel was disturbed by tracks. Tire marks. It looked to be about the same length. I smiled and walked further.

I saw ahead of me a large warehouse, another building beside it and junk around them. A trail led into the junk beyond it. I approached the larger warehouse first, suspicious.

I climbed onto the pallets, pressing my hands against the window's glass making a visor. I looked through the windows and saw tools, counters covered in more tools, oil bottles, soda cans and rags dirty and clean.

Cars were parked inside in a semi-formal fashion.

I looked at every single vehicle but never saw the good looking bumpers of the Charger.

"Can I help you?"

I almost jumped out of my skin. I slipped of the pallets I was on. In front of me, about six feet away, was a tall latino-looking man. He looked in his early 20s, with a good build. I sized him up.

"What were you doing?"

His voice was gruff, but deep and smooth.

I couldn't speak, the words broken on my lips. I stood, letting the fire bottled up slowly leak.

Drip.

The flames began to spark in my eyes.

"I asked you a question."

Drip.

The fire started to lick my fingers.

His eyes flickered to my hands.

"You've got the Devil inside you too."

"Excuse me?" a female voice asked from behind him. His eyes filled with panic. As he turned I took this as my chance.

I ran. I ran and never looked back.


	2. Chapter 2

I stopped after I crossed the street. I must have lost him. Shit. I revealed my identity. To a complete stranger.

Bless whoever distracted him back there.

I made my way home, my senses all alert. I heard footsteps behind me. Just my own.

I got to get home.

* * *

I sat there at the librarian's desk. I wrote down the stats of how many books were checked in. I heard the front door open.

Not bothering to look up, I continue with the stats.

"Could you point to me the direction of the mechanic's manuals?"

"They're upstairs to the right"

"Cool."

I listen to the footsteps as he walks up and away. I turn to my points and add: another person helped.

Minutes later he cascades down. I finally look up as he places a book on the counter.

I first see the book.

" _The Demons and Angels Among Us._ Doesn't sound very mechanical-"

I stop to look at him. **It's the same guy. The stranger.**

I stand and back away slowly. I look back. I see only one way out. To run upstairs. So many shelves..so many books-he's lose me.

"I know what you are."

I just stood from my seat, acted like I was deaf, and continued on to the upstairs. I felt an hand on my wrist.

"Let go. Or you won't have that hand much longer."

"Oh really? I think it's the other way around, chica."

I got my wrist out of his steel grasp. My green eyes became frantic as I took off up the stairs. I could feel the heat of him behind me, and hear his pounding footsteps near me. I beelined for the fiction section, on of the largest sections we had here at the library. I hid behind the shelf.

I kept my panting silent as I could, my heart was the one thing that I couldn't keep quiet. It pounded as I heard his breath, _felt_ his heat move around the room, searching, hunting…

I turned left, and as if we were mentally synced, he turned to face me at the exact same time. His chain was wrapped around his shoulder, the fire in his eyes signalling he wasn't here to play games.

Well, neither was I.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt the heat rise from within me. For all this time, my heart told me _no._ Now it screamed _do it_. Or was it the demon deep within me. I felt the irises of my eyes become hot. I closed them and groaned in pain.

I opened my eyes.

For the first time in my life, I opened the eyes of not just me, but a demon.

The stranger looked over me, half angry, half shocked. He has never dealt with his own kind before.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. Just please, leave."

He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came. He made his lips a thin line and the fire in his eyes began to die. He just stood there, not daring, or unsure of what to move. I just ran past him. I flew down the stairs. I ran out of the exit. I took off to home. I stopped running as the burning in my chest started to become intense. I moved my hair out of my face as I panted. Suddenly a car pulled in front of me.

The car was a muscle car, no doubt. It was black and had a blower in the hood. It had in cursive the word _Charger_ on the side. Its growl vibrated all the way through me. It made my heart humm to its thrumm. The stranger stepped out.

I turned to run until he spoke, "Wait. I-I know what your going through. Let me help you."

"Help? You stalked me you prick!"

"I-"

He stopped himself. I turned to him.

"Just, get in."

"Uh, no way."

"Do you really think I'm going hurt you for what I am?"

 _Bastard's got a good point._

I sighed and walked around the car, its engine's constant thrumm almost terrifying, like it could try to hit me at any minute. Like it was alive. I opened the car and slid into the leather seat. He slid in next to me, looked around and stopped at my face. His line of gaze found mine and he held it. I looked into his brown eyes and saw the coals of that fire, start to stir. The heat started to come to my eyes as butterflies flew in my stomach.

"What?"

He blinked, cursed under his breath and replied, "Nothing."

He put it in reverse and the car purred in response as it glided back.

As he set it in drive I asked, my words shaky, "Where are you taking me."

"I'm not sure yet."

 _How could you not be sure?_ That's what I wanted to ask, but I felt my tongue was too dry to say anything. I let my gaze look over him, studying him over. My eyes stayed to long in certain areas, but otherwise he was well built, tall-

"Are you checking me out? Thought you were afraid of me."

His voice shattered my thoughts. Without thought I retorted, "No, your not even my type."

I could of swore I saw him smirk, "Alright chica."

He was at least a few inches taller than me; six feet no doubt.

I tried to search for what to create a conversation as he turned right and floored it. The car moved forward smoothly, the engine roaring slightly.

"Why did you offer to help me?"

"Because, I know how hard it is to keep it concealed, and besides can't have some woman running around causing chaos."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing against women, just-"

"How did you know what I was?"

He was silent. After a few moments, he answered, "I don't know. I just, felt it."

"What do you mean?"

"So many questions. My turn. How old are you?"

I kept my gaze towards the window as I replied, "17. You?"

"How old do I look?"

I looked at his face. He was serious, no hint of play or fun. "20-21"

"Close, 19."

We pulled up to a house.

"Who's house is this?"

"Mine."

"Um, I have things to get back to and-"

"I'm sure those can wait."

"I _need_ to get back. I have-I have someone I need to take care."

"Who?"

"That's none of your business."

"Then it's not important."

He cut the ignition and turned to me, "Stay here."

He got out and made his way up the drive, flipping his keys. He opened the door and a boy, around 11 or 10 in a wheelchair answered. They talked as the stranger closed the door. I waited there, deciding on whether I should bolt now or see how this plays out.

If I bolt, I could get back to Red and take care of him, maybe ride him and get home. At the same time the decision of exploring this guy, seemed to be a good idea. He knew what I was after all. I could always come back though…

The car door opened.

"Come on."

I stepped out and he closed the door. I rubbed my red lips together as my green eyes surveyed him. He's so….dangerous looking. So- stop it Selene!

I followed him up the drive, looking on the street, my last chance to run was now. Everything screamed at me not to. I gave in and followed him in.


	4. Chapter 4

He watched me walk in, like a wolf looking over his next prey, or his mate…

I kept my senses on, ready for anything. The entryway was simple, a mirror on my left and a small table below it. He set his keys down on it and walked ahead of me. I followed him into the living room ahead of us. In it a couch and two chairs. A TV sat on a table against the wall on my left.

The kitchen was ahead and to the right was two rooms, the doors closed.

"Hungry?"

"No."

I followed. He gestured to the couch.

"I'll be right back."

I sat on the couch. I looked out the window. I let my fingers feel the fabric, it was soft but simple, its color tan. It was old, for the cushions were easy to sink in, instead of firm like a new sofa in my apartment.

"Who are you?"

I looked up and the kid in the wheelchair was in front of the TV, looking at me. His eyes seemed to be full of confusion, but hate.

"I'm a, uh-"

"She's a friend."

The stranger emerged from a room down the hall, I'm assuming his own.

"Gabe you have homework right?"

"I don't think so."

"Why don't you go check."

"Robbie-"

"Go."

He gave me one last glance and wheeled into the hall, entering the first room. The stranger- Robbie -turned to me, his expression tense, like I made him uncomfortable with my very presence.

"I know that you almost died the last time you turned."

I stayed silent.

"I watched as he beat you until you were unconscious, then the Rider take over and you fought back. As much as I wanted to intervene, I wanted to see how you would handle yourself. You need training. You can't let it control you completely. It's dangerous."

I sighed, "Look, we barely know each other and I get you're trying to help. I just, I don't know if I want to harness it, I made a different deal then you did, he wants something that…..I can't just give to him."

"What is it?"

"Look this has been nice and I get you want to help, but I'm not interested in giving my whole identity to you, Ghost Rider or not."

"We don't have to lay out everything on the table right now, just let's take this a step at a time. If I don't help you, then who will? Huh? You think the police will believe you if you tell them about what we are because you killed someone? You need me, admit it."

"And you need to check your attitude. Do you always talk to women this way? No wonder your single."

"How do you know that?"

"If a woman lived here, the smell would be more appealing and this house would look different, I mean is this a barn? Do you live with pigs or something?"

He stayed silent, his mouth open but I could tell the fire on his tongue had been washed out.

"I'm done here. See you around."

I made for the door. Opening it I walked to the passenger side of the car and grabbed my jacket out of the seat. I started to walk down the drive until hands grabbed shoulders. Robbie spun me around and pinned me to the side of the Charger.

Heat coursed through my veins as his touch lit so many fires along my skin. I looked him straight in the eye, not backing down.

"Never mention the Rider in front of my brother again. If you don't want my help, fine. The next time I see you on the edge, I won't be there to save your ass."

"Save my ass? Ha! Look Romeo, I'm not a damsel. Get your hands off and keep your pants zipped up."

"My pants?" he leaned in dangerously close, his lips caressing my ear. "If I wanted you, trust me, you wouldn't be acting the way you are now. And you'll need me at some point whether you want to wake up and see it or not."

He let me go and I almost told him to come back. I stood there for a few minutes, absorbing the moment. I straightened my shirt and walked home.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a week. I haven't left the house. I hate to admit it, but I was afraid. The adrenaline had kept me going though I skipped my meals ever since I left his house.

Here I was again, looking at my hands, again. The Rider was so impatient beneath my skin. She craved to be let out, a vicious dog pulling at its leash, a wild horse fighting its tether.

I moved to the door quicker than normal and tugged on my boots and jacket. I opened the door, didn't bother to lock it as I kept a quick pace to the barn.

Red waited patiently as I removed his rugs and replaced them with a saddle and bridle. I patted his neck and mounted, the feel of the reins in my hands made me smile with pride. The fire burned in my eyes as I watched the horizon swallow the sun whole. The darkness began to spread and so did the fire in my veins. The fire burned through flesh, and Red and I became the world's worst nightmare and its best savior. It's only saint.

I rode to the city at a canter. My first victims being some drug dealers.

As I walked through the streets, the only sound Red's hooves marking the concrete below, I watched movement in the darkness. Suddenly a gun went off, and Red rose to his hind legs. He whinnied with such power it vibrated my heart. He came down and sparks flew from his feet. I watched the chain whip out in front of us and wrap around something in the dark to my left. I readied my whip, the flames dancing along the leather. The chain retracted with a man in it's fiery grasp. _Robbie_.

I heard the Charger before it drove in front of us, with a demon in the driver's seat. He got out and dragged the man behind him. Slinging the chain in my direction, it let go of the man and had him in front of me, shaking before my horse's hooves. I dismounted, glanced in Robbie's direction and cocked my head.

 _You wanna test me do ya? Watch me play with fire._

I grabbed the man's neck. Hoisting him up, I looked into his eyes. His hand moved to the inside of his jacket. I watched it move every inch closer until he revealed a cross. The demon in me screamed as my horse reared in fear. He pressed it into my chest. It began to glow white as it burned and burned, enough to hurt but not kill, I hope. I screamed and dropped him.

I dropped to my knees.

"Stay away from me you demon! Go back to Hell!"

I raised my head and screamed to the skies, like anyone could help me up there. My skin began to grow back. My horse reared again and came down on the man's chest. The man screamed out as he burned to nothing starting from where Red's hooves touched his skin. He became ash, as I became human again. My vision began to fog up and I knew and heard nothing but the screams of my horse, the fire and that I had failed the test Robbie gave me.

* * *

I awoke in a bed. Its sheets were soft, cotton and were a cream color. I tried to sit up, but the pain in my chest held me down like a dead weight. _Damnit_.

I heard movement and tried to sit up again, only to get so far. I moved pillows behind me and leaned against them. I let out a sigh.

"You are one lucky woman to survive that, you know that?"

I looked to find Robbie at the foot of my bed watching my every move.

"Where am I."

"My bedroom."

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days."

"What? Where's Red?"

"He's in his stall."

I tried to sit up more, but my chest hurt. I looked down to find a 2nd degree burn in the shape of a cross on my chest, the bottom part of the cross ending halfway down my cleavage. I groaned and felt tears slip down my cheeks. Robbie came to my side and put a hand on my stomach.

"You need to lay down."

"I have to get to Red. Make sure he's not hurt."

"I can check on him if you want, just lay down."

His hand still lingered on my stomach, "I'm going to need to clean that again."

I nodded as I lay back down and he removed his hand. He walked into the bathroom next to the door. He pulled a clear bottle from the cabinet with clear liquid in it. Robbie grabbed some cotton balls and soaked a rag in cold water. He rung it, set the bottle and cotton balls on the nightstand, and put the rag to my forehead.

It was cold, but soothing. At the same time it sent a ping of pain through my head. I winced.

"Sorry. Your temp won't drop."

"It does that."

"Normally?"

"Just every time I turn."

He nods as he dabs the liquid on the cotton ball. Removing the rag from my forehead, he moved his hand to start cleaning my wound.

"What is that."

"Alcohol. This is going to hurt."

"Yeah no SHIT!" the pain made my last word come out to be a yell. It stung like hornet was constantly jabbing his stinger in and in and in….

I saw his hand resting next to me. I grabbed it, I needed something to grab. His eyes went wide for a moment as he lifted the ball from my wound and looked at our hands. He sighed shakely and continued. I squeezed his hand hard, I thought I was going to break it. He threw the cotton ball away, the red and brown standing out from the white.

He let go of my hand and dabbed another cotton ball. Before he started to reapply it, he grabbed my hand again.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

He started to dab it gently and I gritted my teeth. He stopped at my shirt's top.

"I'm going to uh-"

"It's fine."

He moved his hand down my shirt as he dabbed the rest.

I finally let the scream out that I've been keeping concealed. He finished and removed his hand.

As he walked in the bathroom. I growled as pain began to radiate from my wound. He looked over and dropped the bottle, causing it to shatter on the tile. He watched as the flesh healed and my chest looked good as new. I breathed heavily and laid my head back. I sat up and began to lift the covers, checked to make sure I was dressed, and then slid out of bed. I stumbled but caught myself, leaning my weight against the wall. My eyes were hot, my irises on fire.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm-fine."

He picked up the last few shards of glass and threw them away. Walking to me, he grabbed my arms gently. He wasn't wearing gloves. His skin was actually quite smooth. I looked up into his brown eyes, letting them capture my own. His lit up and we held our gaze for a good three seconds. Something sparked between us, it pulled me to him, but I fought it. I dropped my gaze and moved gently out of his grasp, placing my hand on his chest to push away. I grabbed my boots from the foot of the bed. I tugged them on.

"I'm willing to take you up on that offer."

He looked at me and blinked, "Great. We can start tomorrow. Meet me at Canelo's Auto and Body."

I nodded and strode towards the door. I walked to the front door, grasped the door knob and stopped. I let go and jogged back to him. I stood only a foot away from him. He towered over me, I took a minute to take in his full height.

"I wanted to thank you. For taking care of me, and offering to help."

"Sure-"

I kissed his cheek and ran out of the room before he could finish.

Walking to the barn, I felt the butterflies fly and flutter around my stomach with excitement. I'm going to harness it and kick the Devil's ass.

I made it to the barn minutes later, finding Red in his stall, safe and unharmed. I sighed and watched him tug some hay from his rack. I felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Hey Selene."

"Hey Kelsey."

"Red's doing great. He was brought in two days ago by a tall latino guy. Handsome too. A friends of yours?"

"Yeah."

"He also checked on him yesterday and asked about him. I told him he was good and healthy."

"That's good to know. Thanks."

"Sure."

She strode down the aisle and entered another horse's stall. I gave Red a pat on the neck and sighed. He actually cared. I smiled and started to walk home.

I had confidence. This could really work, it really could.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked up to the auto shop, stopping at the gate. _Its ok. You can do this_. I walked forward and found a man washing a wrench at the table closest to me.

"Excuse me."

"Hola. Can I help you?"

He was plump and mexican, but older. "Yes, I'm looking for Robbie."

"Robbie Reyes?"

"I think so."

"Robbie! Some pretty young lady wants to see you!"

I blushed at the compliment. Robbie strode out in a blue mechanic's suit. He saw me first.

"Yeah she sure is isn't she. Let me change and then we'll go."

My cheeks burned with embarrassment but I was truly flattered.

"Go? Go where?"

"I have to run some errands."

"With her? Ah come on Robbie." He put a hand on Robbie's shoulder and looked between us, "Look man, I know love when I see it. If you need to take this beautiful young thing on a date, then say so."

"Its-"

"Ah shhhhh, just go. Go get out of here."

Robbie chuckled and walked back. The man turned to me.

"Listen my sweetie if he hurts you or leaves you, you tell me and I'll teach him a lesson. I mean slap him in the face and show him the works alright?"

I laughed out loud and nodded. I don't remember the last time somebody made me laugh.

The man, Canelo, and I joked for a little longer until Robbie came out dressed in his leather jacket, Vans and gray jeans. He pulled his black driving gloves on and waited for us to finish.

"Hold on, Robbie come here, mi hijo."

He moved Robbie to my side and placed Robbie's hand on my waist. I sucked in my breath. He moved me a little closer to Robbie, pressing me into his side.

"Now that's how you hold a lady. Let me get my camera.."

"No Canelo, please-"

"Shh!"

Canelo came back and snapped a photo of us. I smiled, going along with it.

I started to move out of Robbie grip but Canelo shouted as we walked to the Charger, "Keep holding her until she gets in the car! There you go!"

He gently tugged me back and walked me to the car. I sighed. The butterflies were going nuts.

We made it to the car and he let go. I secretly wished he hadn't as we got in and he started the engine. He put it in drive and we took off.

"Sorry about that. Canelo is been my 'dad' ever since I lost my parents."

"It's totally fine. He's cool. I'm sorry, about your parents."

"Its okay. How about yours?"

"Mine were-killed."

"I see."

I won't tell him they were arrested and executed. Won't say I was born a criminal. The open window blew my hair as he sped up. The blower roared as we soared through the streets.

We stopped in the middle of nowhere. He parked the Charger on the side of the road. Beyond the road was dry desert-like land. A few trees grew here and there. He got out, flipped his keys and motioned me to follow him. I followed him a few feet from the road.

"Stop and stay there.."

He walked behind me and commanded from behind me, "See that tree? Shoot it."

"With what?"

"Your fire. Direct it to that tree."

"How? I can't just-"

"Do it! Do it! Just fucking do it!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can!"

He came forward and shoved me.

The rage had flames licking my hands at the sound of his words and the force of his was too much..

I growled and turned on him, sending a line of fire to his chest. He flew back into the side of the Charger, denting it. I covered my mouth as I approached him.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry! Ohmigod! Please be ok…"

I examined him as he stood and groaned. A small scrap bled from his cheek. He looked at me and with a face clear of antaganism.

" You call that a hit? I could barely feel that."

"Oh really?" I cocked an eyebrow. Walking towards him I stopped centimeters from his face. I batted my eyes and repeated, "Barely felt it?"

I leaned down and swept my foot under him, knocking him on his ass. I laughed and walked to the car, grabbing my water bottle from my bag. I chugged. Robbie suddenly knocked it up and soaked my face. He grabbed it and poured the rest on my head.

"ROBBIE!"

He laughed and started running. The water turned to steam as my anger rose. I brought the fire to a simmer and ran after him. He was a good 50 feet away. Running to the car, I turned the keys in the ignition and started it. I put it in drive and started to drive. _Never leave your keys in the ignition_.

"Hey! HEY! HEEEY!"

I looked in the rearview and watched him chase me. I slowed down and waited for him to come to the driver's seat. I moved a little further before he could grab the handle. He rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"Alright you win…."

He suddenly grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder. Putting me in the passenger seat, he ran to the driver's side and got in.

I laughed myself so hard I snorted. He looked over and laughed.

"Now I know not to piss you off again."

I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Wow you actually laughed."

"I do laugh and smile you know, just lots of things now-a-days aren't that funny."

"I guess I was?"

"Yeah, you sure were chica. Hungry?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Am I?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Starving, you?"

"Same."

We drove on and for the first time in my life, I felt happy.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'll drop you off."

We got in the car. I tossed my hair and tried to make it voluminous.

"Um, ok."

He started to drive.

"Robbie."

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you offered to help."

He looked at me and then returned his gaze to the road.

"Me too. By the way, what's your name?"

 _Wow._ I haven't even given him my name. "Selene."

He nodded and pulled in to the parking lot. A black SUV with an eagle on the side was parked in front of my apartment, with two men in suits at my door. Robbie parked the car.

"Hold on."

I got out, and started to approach them. Robbie grabbed my hand. I stopped.

"Let me."

I stayed by the car, resting against the side as he walked up to the men. Both wore the same suits, black and white. One was short, with a receding hairline, late 50's with aviator sunglasses while the other was average height, dark brown hair and blue eyes. Handsome, but not my type.

I listened in.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

The shorter one answered,"Hi, my name is Coulson, Agent Coulson. I work for a government agency and I'm looking for Selene Johnson. Do you know where she is?"

"No, I don't."

"Who is that woman on the Charger over there then?"

He pointed to me.

"That's my girlfriend, Demi."

"Can I ask Demi some questions?"

"Why?"

"Look, Selene is a very dangerous woman, and no matter how hard you try to cover her up, we'll find her. Quit the act, we know that's her."

"Um-"

The men began to walk towards me. I froze. Robbie strode to my side and moved in front of me.

"We don't have time for questions. Sorry gentlemen."

"Selene," I didn't look at him, "You need to come with us."

Robbie grabbed my hand and rushed to the driver's side. He opened the door and guided me in. I sat in the passenger seat and didn't even have time to buckle up before he started driving.

"Hold on."

I gripped the door as he took sharp turns and sped through the streets, the engine growling in response. All of it was happening so fast.

Minutes later, He drove into his garage and got out. He closed the door and I went ahead and turned the car off. He came back and I handed him the keys. I got out as he closed his door and waited for me.

"Who were they?"

"I don't know, but it's not safe to go back there."

"Do you think they're after me for my powers?"

"Possibly. For now, you can stay here."

"Robbie I can just-"

"Its ok. Besides it'll be easier to keep an eye on you here."

"But all my clothes and stuff-"

 _Keep an eye on me?_

"I can go get your clothes."

"Ok."

I walked into the house with him and sat on the couch. I took my boots off and laid back. I crossed my arms. I realized my left arm was soaked. I pulled back the sleeve and found my arm covered in blood.

"Ah shit."

A cut started from my wrist to my elbow. Robbie looked over my shoulder.

"The bathroom is next to the kitchen."

I got up and walked into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I barely recognized myself. My arm bloody, my skin warm and lightly tanned with my green eyes bright. I looked _alive_. I began to wash my cut and watched the flesh grow back and heal as I dried the skin. I walked out and laid back. I closed my eyes.

"You don't have to sleep there. You can take my bed."

"I'm fine."

"Seriously though."

"I'm okay, Robbie. Thanks though."

"Sure chica."

* * *

Weeks past and we heard nothing from the men or of them. Robbie still insisted I stayed, for safety purposes. I agreed. I walked to Robbie's room.

For the past few weeks we have been exchanging glances and flirting on and off. There was something there, and it wouldn't go away.

 _Selene._

That voice.

 _Selene._

I stopped. I know that voice. It echoed in my head.

 _Your time is running out. I'll be back for what is mine._

"No!"

I dropped to my knees.

 _Yes._

"No! No!"

Robbie's door opened and he came out.

"Selene? What's going on?"

Gabe emerged from his room.

Ever since I "moved in", the relationship between Gabe and I had become better, but he still had some kind of grudge. Robbie knelt beside me and grabbed my arms gently, urging me up. I came up and grabbed Robbie's hand. Leading him to the garage, I shut the door and looked him in the eye.

"He's coming."

"You mean Me-"

"Sh! Don't say his name, but yes."

"How do you know for sure."

"He's in my head. He's been giving me these visions, these scenes of just horror."

"What did he say?"

"He said-he said: I'm coming to claim what's mine and that my time is running out."

Robbie looked at me, his eyes full of concern but fear.

"He's coming Robbie. He's going to hurt everyone I love just to get what's his." I was crying uncontrollably. My tears not just fear, but anger and frustration.

He pulled me into an embrace. My tears slid down his leather jacket as he talked into my ear.

"He's not getting to any of us. He won't get what he wants, or any of what he promised. He'll only come here and find more hell than he bargained for."

"I don't want him getting to Gabe, or to Red. Or-or you."

I felt him tense up.

He let go and gave me a look of reassurance. Walking back in, he left. I didn't want to go in, not show my weak face to Gabe but also because I needed time to think this over. I opened the car door and sat in the driver's seat.

"Hey Lucy, I can't believe I'm talking to a car right now, but I think you're the only one that will listen. I know he's coming. I feel like its my fault that I drew him here. I mean, he'll get Red, Gabe….Robbie. I'm such an idiot. I've got to fix this."

I patted the steering wheel and got out, walking up to the garage door. I heard muffled voices.

"Why is she even here?"

I stopped and listened.

"Because, she needs help. Gabe we've discussed this. Look, maybe we can go get some ice cream or-"

"No. Robbie I'm done with that. Don't you see what she's doing to you? Your going soft."

"No, in fact she's been a real help. She's kept our fridge full, I can spend more time with you. What is the big deal?"

"She takes a lot of your attention. We haven't gone out just us for a while."

"She can't be left alone."

"Why!? Is she sick? Mentally challenged? Suicidal?"

"No, she has someone- she's in danger."

"Fine cover it up. I'm sick of this."

Pain and hurt struck my chest. I turned and grabbed my jacket from the car, tugged it on and opened the side door. I breathed in the cold air and closed it gently. I walked out and continued down the sidewalk. I had to clear my head and get out of the house.


	8. Chapter 8

As I walked, I felt somebody behind me. Glancing behind me, I spotted a man in a suit. Shit. He looked like one of the government guys that showed up to my door. But not….I didn't care. It wasn't safe. I kept walking, then took a sharp turn into a junkyard.

I walked further into it, then stopped. Footsteps. The were slow, relaxed but there. I crept deeper into the yard, hiding behind a fallen bus.

I readied my powers, the heat rising up my spine and arms. The training Robbie gave me has definitely paid off. I could harness it, but use it like I use a fork, or my whip. I was in full control.

I waited there, keeping my breathing quiet.

Suddenly a hand on my shoulder made me turn. The man looked straight back at me. He had black hair with a faint beard and mustache stubble. His eyes turned red with flame as he moved his hand to my neck.

"Well, well. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon my dear."

"Get your hands off me, you pile of-"

He sent a wave a fire over my body, causing me to cry out in pain.

"Now now. How have you been darling? Have your monthly cycles been going well?"

"Shut up!"

He threw me across the yard into a dented car with a missing headlight and whole back end.

He approached me and I stood, a wound on my forehead now bleeding down the side of my face. His eyes undressed me, the lust and hunger so clear like light in a dark room. He grabbed my chin, and I moved out his grasp. I sent a line of fire to his chest, causing him to fly back in to the bus. He got up, straightened the lapels of his jacket. My eyes became hot as they burned angry.

"Let's not fight, I'd hate to ruin that pretty face of yours."

"Save your flattery."

I shot another, but he shielded it. Another and like titanium, my shots blew off and over him. He grabbed my waist and leaned me over. I grabbed his arm for balance. My hand lit on fire and began to burn his suit jacket. With a smile, he put the fire out. With a look he began to choke me with invisible hands.

As his hand reached for my chin, something wrapped around it and pulled it back. He looked up. His fiery eyes studied the chain wrapped around his wrist. With a chuckle he tried to move his wrist back, but the chain resisted. His smile faded as the Charger came around the bend, its engine and tires a blaze. Robbie stepped out, his eyes full of fire.

"Get your hands off of her."

"Robbie Reyes. It's been so long. How's your parents? Oh wait-"

"Let go of her. Or I'll let him out and we all know you can't beat him down here."

"Robbie no. Get out of here. This is my mess, not-"

Those hands grasped my windpipe.

"I didn't say you could speak."

He dropped me onto the gravel. I winced with impact.

He looked between us.

"Oh this is precious. Robbie have you finally found love? Well, this woman is mine, I'm afraid."

"She doesn't belong to _anyone_. Let go of her you bastard."

"Hmmm...Nah, I think I'll-"

Before he finished, Robbie pulled the chain, pulling Mephisto to his face.

"Let. Her. Go."

"Go ahead Rider, come out. Let's see what daddy's been teaching you."

Robbie punched him, sending him over me and into a car. He retracted the chain and cracked it like a whip. Robbie looked at me and started to walk towards me.

Suddenly, Robbie flew back behind the Charger, the invisible force throwing him back once more. Mephisto stepped next to me, and touched a finger to my cheek. As he drew it across my cheek bone, it cut deep. I let out a scream.

He released my windpipes. More screams erupted from my mouth as cuts bore into my legs, my arms.

They all burned and simmered. The cars behind the Charger exploded as Robbie charged, the Rider fully consuming him. The flaming skull grabbed Mephisto and threw him. Robbie stood over me, as I writhed in pain, gravel and blood on my clothing. My blood bled onto the gravel like liquid rubies, so bright and red.

Mephisto pounced onto Robbie and stood by me.

Robbie got back up, ready to charge again but Mephisto put his hand up.

"Come any closer, and she gets another cut. Listen, if you want her, fine. I only need her child. That's all I need and then you two can do whatever you want."

"Liar." I spat.

He looked down and smirked, then returned his attention to Robbie.

"Unless," his eyes shimmered with trouble, "You would like to make another **deal**."

Robbie cocked his head.

"If I start killing again, will you leave us be?"

"You haven't been killing sinners?"

"No."

It was true. I tried to not get hurt again, yet here I was, in the most pain I'll ever recieve. My words were so shaky. I was in so much pain.

"I'll consider it."

"Consider?! I want an answer."

"Watch your tongue."

He drew another cut across my ribs. I cried out as more blood flowed out of my body and onto the gravel, falling into the creases and cracks of the rocks. Robbie rid the the tether he kept on himself and lunged at the demon. They went down. The anger awoke the Rider. It rose and burned through the human skin. I rose and grabbed my gun from my thigh. I shot once, twice into his chest.

He screamed and roared. The bullets were laced with hellfire, pure pain and agony. Robbie moved back and let me finish him. With one final cry he disappeared into black smoke, his cry echoing. I looked to Robbie, whose skin began to grow back. Mine began to cover my skull again. I fell and Robbie lunged to catch me. He got there just in time, lifting me up bridal-style.

I blacked out, only remembering the smell of his leather jacket and the heat of his body.

All I could see was lights and shadows pass. I felt his hand press on my wound on my midriff. He applied pressure to stop the bleeding and spoke to me muffled words.

I closed my eyes, everything was too much. I hope Red would be ok. I hope Mephisto learned his lesson. I hoped I lived.


	9. Chapter 9

White was all around me. The light was so bright. Was this what I was supposed to see? I played the song Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey in my head. Singing each lyric carefully, the song I kept in mind to help me through my death. A hand held my own, but I couldn't make out the owner of it. The hand retracted.

Pain surged through my abdomen. I sat up with a start. I looked down, fire was on the edges of my gash, coming together and leaving behind healed flesh. I groaned as it fully healed.

I heard something drop. I looked to see the doctor in the doorway, his eyes wide. He fell over, Robbie behind him.

"Why did you do that?"

"Can't have him spreading rumors. You ok?"

"Sort of. I'm so sore."

"Well we better go, or they'll start asking questions."

I nodded and slid out of bed. I was in a hospital gown. Robbie turned and said over his shoulder, "I'll be out here."

"I'll just go in the bathroom, you big chicken."

He shook his head. I walked into the bathroom, carrying my bag. I shut the door, glancing at him before I closed it. I pulled out my jeans and shirt. They were bloody and dirty.

I came out.

"We're going to need to get you new clothes. Here, to cover up the blood."

He unzipped his jacket. _He couldn't unzip it any faster._

Handing it to me, I pulled it over my shoulders. It was so big, the hem stopping mid-thigh.

He put his hand on the small of my back, and guided me to the front desk.

 _He's never put his hand there before._

He began to sign things as I turned to the waiting patients. A little girl looked at me with wide, curious eyes. Her braids were so perfect and cute with her pink dress. She must have been only 5 or 6. Her brown hair looked like my own, with blonde highlights and her eyes, so blue. I smied and waved, my hand coming out of the the too-big sleeve of the jacket. She smiled and waved back. I felt the happiness flow from her as I turned to Robbie. He grabbed my hand and we walked out.

I looked back at her, smiled again and carried on. I hoped she lived a good life, not becoming screwed up like myself.

Robbie helped me into the car. He got in the other side and started her up.

"I'm so sorry, I hope it didn't cost too much-"

"Its ok. Trust me, it was worth it."

He looked to me and smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"I told you-"

"No, emotionally."

"I-I don't know."

Before he set it in drive, the question fired from my tongue like a bullet, "Is it true."

"What?"

He looked into my eyes, as I held his gaze and remembered: _Oh this is precious, Robbie have you finally found love?_

"What he said, about you finding love."

He froze, his hand tightening on the gear shift.

"I-"

"Its ok if you don't. It's just-"

His lips touched mine.

Stop.

Stop time.

Stop everything.

This was what I needed, what I craved, what I wanted. Hello destiny, hello love.

I kissed back, embracing the moment. I set a hand on his neck, feeling the smooth warmth. I felt his shirt, the softness of it as he kissed me and kissed me and kissed me. It was soft, loving, but possessive. No hunger, no lust, no need….just love.

I pulled away.

"It's just," I breathed, "I do feel that way."

He breathed, taking in my air as he kissed me again, his hand cupping my neck's nape.

"To be honest, so do I. Ever since I set eyes on you, I felt it. I knew I couldn't let someone that made me feel this way walk out of my life. I couldn't miss another chance at happiness. There's too much pain in my life, too much blood, too much fire and horror. Too much darkness. I needed a light. I've been searching for one and I found her. Selene, you are my light. Your my angel to my demon and I love you."

I was crying, out of joy. His words poured through me and burned into my memory. All of it was like a song sung by angels, toned with pure love. He wiped my tears with his gloves. I reached across and embraced him.

"We're going to get through this, together." he embraced me tight, but cautious of my sore body.

"I just, thought you'd never say those words."

"I love you. I mean it. Every word."

Kissing him one more time, I whispered, "Say it one more time."

"I love you." he said on my lips as he kissed me. Pulling away I let more tears cascade down my cheeks.

He grabbed my hand, put Lucy in drive and we started to move.

I savored every word, every touch and every kiss.

I locked it up in the special chambers in my mind, the darkest deepest pits. I threw the key, walked away with a smile of a truly happy person.

We looked at each other and for the first time, our eyes danced with happiness and light, with love.


End file.
